Double Bodies, Double Pain
by HoxNorf
Summary: After a doppelganger was seen by a friend, Hinako must endure a series of events caused by bad luck. How will Hinako handle such events? She does have Hotaru for support, but will she be enough?
1. Scene 1: The Beginning

**Please Note: This is the first fan fiction I have submitted on this website. Don't be surprised if you see any missed opportunities. And I was taking the guidelines into consideration.**

 **For those who are confused, here is some background information:** A doppelganger is basically an evil twin. It is an omen for bad luck. They can be spiritual but take on a physical form. When a doppelganger is seen by that real person's friend or relative, danger and illness will fall on the actual person, but when the person sees their own doppelganger, they will meet with can even give misleading advice that can lead the person into danger and confusion, so people are advised to avoid communication with them at all costs.

Credit for this information goes to: /myths-legends/doppelgangers-and-mythology-spirit-doubles-001825

 **Disclaimer:** The characters belong to SNK.

A loud yawn goes out as a young girl with blonde hair who just woke up stretches after a good night sleep. It was a Sunday morning and the sun was shining bright as the girl opened the blinds. She puts her teddy bear back in place and makes her bed. She then goes to the bathroom to do her daily bath routine. After getting ready, she gets her backpack and goes to her dog.

 **Girl:** Hello. It's a lovely day. Are you ready for our walk?

The dog barked in joy as they head outside for they're walk. They head towards the closest park and it there were lots of people at the park.

 **Girl:** Wow! There's a lot of people here.

While the girl and her dog are having fun, a young girl with blue hair and red ribbons approaches her.

 **Ribbon Girl:** Good morning Hinako!

Hinako was shocked upon hearing her name. Especially when there was a lot of unfamiliar faces.

 **Hinako:** Oh! Good morning Hotaru! What are you doing here?

 **Hotaru:** I thought I'd bring Itokatsu outside for some fresh air in a beautiful day like this. What about you?

 **Hinako:** The same reason, except I was taking my dog out for a walk.

 **Hotaru:** Good to know. By the way, I think your dog pooped.

Hinako looks at her dog and sees the poop.

 **Hinako:** Oh! Thanks for letting me know.

Hinako then proceeds to clean up the mess.

 **Hotaru:** Anyways, what are you going to do after this?

 **Hinako:** I was thinking of going to the market and shop for food.

 **Hotaru:** That's good to know. I personally don't know what I'll do when I'm done here. I might go see my friends.

 **Hinako:** Well, you're doing that right now.

 **Hotaru:** Only one friend. I have many friends. Friends that look up to me.

 **Hinako:** Heh heh… I knew that. Would you like to spend the day with me?

 **Hotaru:** I don't know, but I'll think about it.

 **Hinako:** Ok. I think I'll be going now.

 **Hotaru:** Good bye Hinako. I hope to see you again some time.

 **Hinako:** I hope to see you too. Good bye.

Hinako leaves with her dog while Hotaru stays behind to play with Itokatsu. But while Hotaru was playing, she sees Hinako again, except she wasn't with her dog. In fact, she saw someone identical to Hinako, except this one was different. The Hinako she sees has a darker skin tone than the Hinako she knows, wore a black outfit as opposed to the blue outfit she's used to, and most importantly, she had pink hair instead of blonde hair.

 **Hotaru:** Hmm….. That's odd. I think I should talk to some of my friends about this.

Meanwhile, the actual Hinako was walking with her dog. She was about to cross the street when suddenly, she finds out she was the only one crossing the street. The next thing she knows, a truck that's going to fast approaches her.

Luckily for Hinako, she knew the truck was going too fast to brake on time. Unfortunately, she could not get out of the way on time.

Instead, as the truck approaches her, she uses her sumo skills to reduce the force coming from the truck, allowing the truck to stop and Hinako to live.

However, everyone stops and stares at the situation.

 **Hinako:** This is… very discomforting.

Hinako then proceeds to the market to go shopping.

But it looks like the pink-haired Hinako is already there. She's out there to cause trouble. She destroyed the marketplace and started to steal from other people.

 **Man 1:** Dude, what was that for!?

The phony Hinako did not answer and slammed the guy down. She then leaves the marketplace and retreats.

 **Man 2:** Come back here you coward!

 **Man 3:** Oh! She'll come back! I know it!

 **Man 4:** She better! I'm not through with her until I get my stuff back!

The real Hinako shows up to the marketplace kind of hurt after the incident with the truck.

 **Hinako:** Whoa! What happened here?

She then approaches to the destroyed marketplace.

 **Man 5:** You were right! There she is again!

 **Man 6:** How did she change clothes and hair color so fast?

 **Man 7:** She even brought a dog with her. I bet it'll bite us!

 **Man 8:** Let's get her!

 **Hinako:** Huh?

The group of men attack the already injured Hinako.

 **Man 2:** Give me back my stuff!

 **Hinako:** What stuff?

 **Man 4:** Don't act so naive! You stole stuff we bought!

 **Man 5:** You even destroyed this place!

 **Hinako:** What are you talking about? I just got here.

 **Man 1:** Oh, you were here earlier, except with pink hair.

 **Man 8:** Let's get her now! No holding back!

"Wait!"

A young man in a taekwondo outfit shows up.

 **Man 3:** Jae Hoon!

 **Jae Hoon:** Let's take this from the beginning. What happened here?

 **Man 4:** This girl ruined the marketplace and stole our stuff.

 **Hinako:** They're lying! When I got here, this place was ruined.

 **Jae Hoon:** Please, be quiet. Now, continue.

 **Man 7:** Let's get her dog!

The men reach over to her dog and take it away.

 **Hinako:** No! Please stop!

 **Man 8:** Now Jae Hoon! Let's get rid of her!

 **Jae Hoon:** Now hold on. She seems hurt. I think we should leave her.

 **Man 5:** Why should we leave her!? She did terrible things here.

 **Man 7:** Imagine what she can do when she recovers.

 **Hinako:** Please, *sniffle* have mercy on me.

 **Jae Hoon:** Well, when you put it that way… young lady, prepare yourself. I'm going to bring you to justice.

 **Hinako:** No! Please! *sniffle* Hotaru! Somebody! Help me!

Poor Hinako, having gone to the marketplace at a bad time, is now falsely accused for a crime she did not commit. On top of that, she got her dog taken away, and now she has to fight against Jae Hoon. Unfortunately, she can't fight with the wounds she is suffering with. How will Hinako be able to handle the bad luck that is happening to her? More importantly, will she be able to do it?


	2. Scene 2: The Background

Hinako is now in a pinch after being forced in a fight with Jae Hoon.

 **Man 4:** Alright! Go Jae Hoon.

 **Man 7:** Now finish her off!

 **Hinako:** Please… (sniffle) no more…

As Jae Hoon was ready to finish Hinako off with his fiery super, a projectile lands a hit on him, preventing him from using his super.

 **Man 3:** What the heck!?

 **Man 2:** Man! What a letdown.

 **Man 8:** Arghh! Who's responsible for that cheap stunt!?

The one who was responsible for throwing the projectile was none other than Hotaru Futaba, who came back for Hinako. She then proceeds to take the dog from the men.

 **Man 7:** Hey! What are you doing!?

 **Man 8:** Come on Jae Hoon! Finish that girl off!

 **Man 1:** No! Fight that girl who disrupted you and then finish off the beaten girl.

 **Jae Hoon:** Now, hold on. I'm pretty sure Hotaru has a good reason she threw that projectile at me.

 **Man 2:** Who cares! Finish that girl off!

 **Jae Hoon:** I think Hotaru cares.

 **Man 5:** It's eight against one. Finish the job then we'll leave you alone.

 **Hotaru:** Enough! I came here when I noticed Hinako was in danger. 

**Man 6:** In danger!? She did…

 **Jae Hoon:** Please, be quiet. Now, continue.

 **Hotaru:** There was a different looking Hinako that came here earlier. That was a doppelganger. Trying to cause trouble and get Hinako in trouble. Hinako would never do such a thing.

 **Man 3:** That's nonsense. People are capable of changing appearances quickly.

 **Jae Hoon:** That's enough. Now Hotaru, what did this doppelganger look like?

 **Hotaru:** She looked exactly like Hinako, except wore a black outfit, had a darker skin tone, and had pink hair. I first saw her with my own eyes earlier this morning.

 **Jae Hoon (thinking):** That's the exact description May Lee gave me.

 **Jae Hoon:** Alright! I'll let her go for now. But if she actually does something like this, I'm afraid you'll be forced to see her suffer.

 **Hotaru:** I ensure you. She would never do such a thing.

 **Man 1:** Come on! You're going to let someone like her change your mind?

 **Man 5:** We're still missing our stolen stuff.

 **Jae Hoon:** We are in a middle of an investigation, so we need all the stories and evidence we can get. In the meantime, we'll help fix the marketplace and try to get your stuff back.

Jae Hoon and the other men leave the marketplace. Hotaru tries to help Hinako get up.

 **Hinako:** Thank you so much Hotaru!

 **Hotaru:** You're welcome. Do you think you can walk alright?

Hinako tries to walk but collapses and screams in pain.

 **Hotaru:** Oh. Well, you are lightweight. I can carry you home. What happened anyways?

 **Hinako:** After I left the park. I was crossing, only to be intercepted by a speeding truck. I managed to survive thanks to my sumo skills, but that took a lot out of me. By the time I got to the marketplace…

 **Hotaru:** Ok. You can stop there. I'm assuming those men were after you then you were in a fight with Jae Hoon. Right?

 **Hinako:** Yes. How did you know?

 **Hotaru:** Well, it's a long story, but I'll tell you while I walk you home.

 _Flashback starts._

Hotaru approaches the door of the apartment of one of her friends. Her friend answers the door.

 **Friend:** H-Hotaru!

 **Hotaru:** Good morning Malin. I didn't mean to surprise you.

 **Malin:** Well, I wasn't expecting you to come over.

 **Hotaru:** I want to ask a question. I could use your help.

 **Malin:** Go for it.

 **Hotaru:** Earlier this morning, I had a good conversation with Hinako, but when she left, I saw her again, only she had pink hair, darker skin tone, and a black outfit.

 **Malin:** Hmm… the holograms for mirror matches are for tournaments and practice only…

 **Hotaru:** Well, what could it possibly be?

 **Malin:** There is one possibility, but it's just a myth. You might have seen her doppelganger. I'll have to research the effects of seeing a doppelganger.

Malin looks up the myth of doppelgangers. Both were shocked by what they found.

 **Hotaru:** No way!

 **Malin:** A friend seeing a doppelganger can also trigger such bad events?

 **Hotaru:** Hinako's going to live a miserable life because of me?

 **Malin:** It could be worse though. You absolutely have to make sure Hinako doesn't see her own doppelganger.

 **Hotaru:** Can you help me with that?

 **Malin:** Well, I have my own problems, such as falling behind on school work due to my procrastination, so I can't help you all the time, but I will try at the best I can.

 **Hotaru:** Thanks Malin.

 **Malin:** Don't mention it. By the way, since you're here, want to watch some TV with me?

Hotaru and Malin are watching some tournament matches on TV.

 **Commentator:** Here we have Malin distancing herself as usual, trying to build up meter… wait! Duo Lon just went right through her yoyo projectiles. He's attacking her with no mercy…

 **Malin:** Doesn't it feel great to watch some replays of tournament matches?

 **Hotaru:** It sure does. For the matches that we won in of course.

 **Reporter:** We interrupt this program with some breaking news.

 **Malin:** Oh great! What does May Lee have to say this time?

 **May Lee:** The local marketplace is under attack. The booths are being torn down and people's stuff are being stolen. Reports say that the suspect is known as Hinako Shijo, with pink hair that is. As I personally have doubts of her doing this, I sent Jae Hoon to go and investigate. Further details to come. We now return to your regularly scheduled program.

 **Hotaru:** This is terrible.

 **Malin:** I know. We missed the best part, where I nailed Duo Lon with a hammer and he made funny noises.

 **Commentator:** It's all over. Malin wins the match and the crowd goes wild.

 **Malin:** See!

 **Hotaru:** No! Hinako's on her way to that marketplace.

 **Malin:** Wait! Is her bad luck staring now!? Hotaru! I'll call a cab for you to catch and you try to help out Hinako when you get to the marketplace.

 **Hotaru:** Thanks Malin!

 _Flashback ends._

 **Hinako:** So that's how you knew I was in trouble.

 **Hotaru:** I'm so sorry. I'm just glad you're still alive.

 **Hinako:** It's ok. I have a friend like you, so that makes me feel better.

 **Hotaru:** Well, we're here. I hope the best of luck to you.

Hotaru walks away.

 **Hinako:** Thanks for everything. And don't worry, I'll be ready for whatever's thrown at me from now on.

Hinako and her dog walk back into her house. They make way to their beds so they can get some rest. Hinako hopes that the next day won't be so bad.


	3. Scene 3: The School

It's a Monday morning. Hotaru stands in front of Hinako's door, knocks and rings the doorbell.

 **Hotaru:** Hinako? Hinako!?

Hotaru proceeds to Hinako's bedroom window which happens to be open with a screen to block the flies from getting in. She gets an air horn ready and blows the horn, causing Hinako to wake up with a shriek.

 **Hinako:** Hotaru! What did you do that for?

 **Hotaru:** Hinako. The power went out. I thought I'd check on you. It's 8:50 right now.

 **Hinako:** What!? But I have so much to do to get ready, and my phone isn't charged.

 **Hotaru:** You didn't have an alarm on your phone?

 **Hinako:** No! I didn't!

 **Hotaru (thinking):** Oh no. The bad luck is starting now.

 **Hinako:** I have to hurry or I'm going to…. Owww!

 **Hotaru:** It looks like you haven't fully recovered yet. I'll help you out.

 **Hinako:** But it won't be enough! We only have like 9 minutes now!

 **Hotaru:** Don't panic. We'll try our best.

Hotaru helps Hinako get ready and they rush out the door, but Hinako shrieks in pain.

 **Hotaru:** Maybe you should take it easy.

 **Hinako:** No way! I don't want to miss school!

Hotaru carries Hinako as they make their way to the bus, but they miss it.

 **Hinako:** No!

 **Hotaru:** We can walk our way there.

Hotaru and Hinako make their way to school and enter the attendance office to receive their tardy notes after being 10 minutes late. They then separate to their first periods.

 **Sensei:** Hinako? Why were you late?

 **Hinako:** Umm… the power went out and my alarm didn't go off.

 **Sensei:** Whatever. Anyways, let's continue the lesson.

It is now lunchtime in the school. Hinako approaches the lunch lady for lunch.

 **Lunch Lady:** Sorry, but we are all out of food.

 **Student 1:** What!?

 **Student 2:** How did that happen?

 **Lunch Lady:** We were on short supply today.

 **Hinako (thinking):** Or it could be because of my bad luck.

Hinako leaves sadly without anything to eat.

 **Shingo:** Wow. I'm glad that didn't happen to me.

Hinako now heads towards the playground for the rest of lunch, only to be hit by a basketball in the head, knocking her out temporarily. She gets up, then runs into a dodgeball game and attempts the dodge the balls, only to get hurt from her earlier wounds and get hit by a lot of missed shots. Hinako, now badly injured, enters the nurse's office for assistance.

 **Nurse:** We can't help you.

 **Hinako:** But nurse, I'm hurt. Aren't you supposed to help the injured?

 **Nurse:** Yes, unless it's you. You shouldn't have ruined that marketplace yesterday.

 **Hinako:** That wasn't me!

 **Nurse:** Security!

The security comes and kicks the injured Hinako out of the office, worsening her pain. She then starts to cry.

 **Hotaru:** What's wrong Hinako?

 **Hinako:** I'm hurt and no one's here to help me recover.

 **Hotaru:** Don't worry Hinako. I'll help…

The bell to end lunch rings, forcing Hinako and Hotaru to be separated again. Hinako then walks to her next class depressed that the one person who could help her had to leave. Hinako is not looking forward to the rest of the school day.


	4. Scene 4: The Punishment

Hinako shows up for P.E. class 5 minutes late due to her wounds slowing her down.

 **Coach:** What's wrong with you!? Stop walking funny.

 **Hinako:** I'm sorry. I'm hurt badly.

 **Coach:** I'm not falling for that silly excuse! Drop and give me 20!

 **Hinako:** But…

 **Coach:** Now!

Hinako panicked went down and tried to do push-ups, but when she tried, she nearly collapsed in pain.

 **Coach:** What's wrong with her!?

The coach faced towards the rest of the class and the class pays attention while Hinako tries to do push-ups.

 **Coach:** OK class! Today is going to be a very active day.

 **Hinako (in pain):** Ohhh…

 **Coach:** Did I tell you to stop!?

Hinako proceeds to do her push-ups.

 **Coach:** Anyways, it's workout day today. We're going to the fitness room and you get to choose the fitness equipment you would like. It's first come, first serve however. I'll catch up with you guys as soon as Hinako finishes.

The class rushes towards the fitness room while the coach watches Hinako finish.

 **Shingo:** Oof… first not getting food, now having to do push-ups. She's not getting a break, isn't she.

 **Kyo:** Shingo! Focus! I'll race you to the treadmill! I'll win like always.

 **Shingo:** Oh… not this time!

The fitness room with the fitness equipment like treadmills, bikes, weights, a giant ball, and loud music is shown.

 **Kyo:** Ha! I win again. You get the elliptical.

 **Shingo:** Grrrr…

Scene goes back to Hinako and the coach.

 **Coach:** All right. That's 20 push-ups. Now go to the fitness room before the good equipment gets taken.

 **Hinako (thinking and crying):** That felt a lot more than 20 push-ups.

Hinako made it to the fitness room only to find out that the less intensive equipment has been taken, so she had no choice but to take the stair stepper, the one she didn't want to do.

 **Hinako:** Umm… can I…

 **Kyo:** Dude. Just get on. You don't want the coach to get mad. He never takes excuses. Especially ones that involve pain.

Hinako tears up as she tries to do the stair stepper. As expected, she didn't even last 10 seconds without suffering and there was still 40 minutes left in class. Eventually, she fainted. With 20 minutes left in class, everyone takes a 5 minute water break.

 **Shingo:** Whoa! What's up with her?

 **Kyo:** I got this.

Kyo proceeds to perform CPR on poor Hinako. Hinako manages to wake up.

 **Hinako:** Thank you so much.

 **Kyo:** Don't mention it.

 **Hinako:** No, I really mean…

 **Kyo:** Ever…

 **Hinako:** But…

Hinako continues to be depressed after that incident. They proceed to workout until the school bell rings. Hinako struggles to get to her next class. Kyo and Shingo meet up with Kyo's girlfriend, Yuki.

 **Yuki:** Kyo! You should check this out.

The three take a peek in the classroom to find the classroom equipment ruined and the phony Hinako there.

 **Shingo:** I thought Hinako was wounded.

 **Yuki:** How could she do such a thing? It's the same thing as the marketplace incident yesterday.

 **Kyo:** That's not her. She has blonde hair. That one has pink hair. And do you really think Hinako can actually beat us to this class under the condition she's in?

 **Yuki:** Well, no.

 **Kyo:** Exactly. She must have some really rotten luck because of that clone.

 **Yuki:** But you didn't suffer from bad luck from your clones.

 **Shingo:** Maybe he got lucky K' was there to exterminate them.

 **Kyo:** I'm surprised they didn't do much considering how many there were. We should get to class. Good luck in class Yuki.

 **Yuki:** Thanks.

Kyo and Shingo proceed to their next class. Hinako shows up a few minutes later.

 **Yuki:** Hinako. You need to get out of here right now.

 **Hinako:** Why? I'm not going to miss class.

 **Yuki:** Do it before the scientist gets here.

The scientist shows up.

 **Yuki:** Oh… too late.

 **Scientist:** What happened to all of this stuff?

 **Yuki:** I can explain.

 **Scientist:** You did this!?

 **Yuki:** No, there's this girl who looks like this girl except with pink hair and…

 **Scientist:** So, you changed your hair color and caused havoc in this class!?

 **Yuki:** Wait! I'm not finished!

 **Scientist:** I heard enough. Hinako, you have done enough damage here.

 **Hinako (crying):** No! Please…

 **Scientist:** See me after school for detention.

 **Hinako:** Ohhh…

The class ends and while Hinako stays in class to clean up for detention, Yuki reunites with Kyo and Shingo just outside.

 **Yuki:** I think I got Hinako in trouble.

 **Shingo:** Such a shame. She really didn't catch a break today.

 **Kyo:** You didn't do anything wrong Yuki. And she really did get some rotten luck.

Out of nowhere, Hotaru appears having overheard their conversation.

 **Hotaru:** What are you talking about? Where's Hinako?

 **Yuki:** I got her in trouble and now…

 **Hotaru:** You what!?

 **Kyo:** She tried to explain the mess, but Hinako ended up in detention. She was trying to help.

 **Shingo:** She's got the worst luck anyone could possibly have. And just because of that one person who looks like her.

 **Hotaru:** Wait! So her doppelganger did this mess?

 **Yuki:** I think it was her clone, but yes.

 **Hotaru:** Clone?

 **Shingo:** But it's just one clone. Kyo had to deal like, how much?

 **Kyo:** Like Shingo said, I had to deal with a baseball team of clones of myself with K'. I'm pretty sure you and Hinako can deal with one.

 **Hotaru:** What is this clone?

 **Shingo:** They're made-up people by NESTS. Their activity as of now is unknown.

 **Hotaru (thinking):** So, there's hope. Hope that this isn't a doppelganger's doing.

 **Kyo:** Still, it sucks to be her.

 **Yuki:** Kyo, we should go now. Bye now.

 **Hotaru:** Umm… bye.

Kyo, Shingo, and Yuki leave the school while Hotaru stays behind waiting for detention to finish. In the meantime, she calls Malin for more help. Instead, another voice came through.

 **Hotaru:** Yuri!? What are you doing in Malin's apartment?

 **Yuri:** She requested that I would come to keep her company. Anyways, what's wrong?

 **Hotaru:** Where's Malin?

 **Yuri:** She's playing video games right now and can't pick up.

 **Hotaru:** And I want to talk about clones.

 **Yuri:** Clones? As in NESTS clones?

 **Hotaru:** Yes. I want to know more about them. Do you know about them?

 **Yuri (faintly):** Malin? Do you know about clones?

 **Yuri:** Apparently she doesn't know about clones. As for me, all I know is that they are exact duplicates of someone and follow the commands of NESTS, but I just talked to Angel recently. She told me that NESTS shut down and all the clones they made have been terminated. Why do you ask?

 **Hotaru:** I was hoping that Hinako wasn't effected by the doppelganger's effects.

 **Yuri:** Not sure what you mean. Oh… Malin wants to talk to you now that she finished.

 **Malin:** Hotaru, what's wrong?

 **Hotaru:** It seems that Hinako keeps getting bad luck.

 **Malin:** Sorry to hear. I'd like to help you, but you know I'm busy trying to catch up.

 **Hotaru:** So what were you doing playing video games recently?

 **Malin:** Well, uh, you know I get distracted easily. I always need to entertain myself to avoid boredom.

 **Hotaru:** Please finish as soon as you can that way you can help us more.

 **Malin:** Ok, I'll try. All I can say is you should try to seek help from other friends. I mean, Yuri just gave you information I didn't know.

 **Hotaru:** I don't know who to ask though.

 **Malin:** I know. You should ask Nakoruru. Surely she can help being the guardian of nature and all.

 **Hotaru:** I don't know where she is though.

 **Malin:** Try sending a letter to her then.

 **Hotaru:** Ok, thanks.

 **Malin:** I hope you get this figured out. I worry about you.

 **Hotaru:** I know. I hope Hinako's issue is resolved too. Bye now.

 **Malin:** Good bye.

Malin hangs up and Hinako comes out soon after.

 **Hinako:** What were you talking about?

 **Hotaru:** Your doppelganger is not a clone by NESTS.

 **Hinako:** I figured. May Lee and I finished them off a while back.

 **Hotaru:** But Hinako, your bad luck today, and I couldn't help you when you needed it.

 **Hinako:** Don't worry about it.

 **Hotaru:** But I have to, because you are my friend. A friend that I care about. Come on. Let's go home.

 **Hinako (crying):** Hotaru… thank you.

Being careful about Hinako's wounds, Hotaru takes her back to her house where she will rest after a long day of bad luck.

 **Hotaru:** Um… Hinako. I'm worried about how tomorrow will go.

 **Hinako:** Well, hopefully you'll be there by my side this time.

Hotaru sees the phony Hinako again and covers the real Hinako's eyes as soon as she noticed. The phony Hinako was just staring at them the whole time.


End file.
